


Have You Seen My Hook?

by BellarmyBlake



Series: It's Enough [31]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Hook play, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellarmyBlake/pseuds/BellarmyBlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Have u seen my hook? Killian's hook has been missing for the past couple of day and of course he goes to Emma for help but little does he know that his Swan has taken his hook for her own pleasure. He walks in on her using the hook and he tells her to come first and then he joins her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Seen My Hook?

This day turned out quite differently than Killian ever expected.

It started when he woke up that morning, grumpy and confused because for the fourth day in a row he'd have to make do with that stupid useless fake hand. Oh, if he ever found the person responsible for taking his hook, there'd be hell to pay. No one took Captain Hook's hook.

He went to scavenge the little town, asking around for information on the whereabouts of his hook. No one seemed to know anything about it. He practically turned Gold's shop upside down with Belle, but they didn't find anything there either.

"Dave, have you seen my hook?" Killian asked at the end of the day. He was tired and exhausted of searching, and he was reaching now.

David frowned, his eyes full of concern. "No, sorry, Killian."

He was in David and Snow's house now, and he let out a exasperated sigh as he fell into a chair, burying his face in his hand. "Bloody buggering fuck." he growled.

"But who would take it? Who would have a need for it, besides you?" David asked, sitting down in the chair across from Killian. "Have you talked to Emma? She excels at finding people and things."

Swan. Naturally. If anyone could locate his hook, it was her. He knew it was clever to go to Dave with this. "That's an excellent idea. Thank you, mate, I'll do just that."

"But just the hook, Hook! No funny business!"

Killian smirked, turning around at the door. He loved to taunt the overprotective father inside David. "Oh, your Highness...if you only knew." Then he quickly left the house, before David would come after him with a sword, and made his way over to Emma's apartment. He knocked, expecting her to open up immediately. But the door didn't open, not even after knocking two more times. He resorted to using the key she'd given him a couple of weeks ago and let himself in. The apartment appeared empty, and he frowned. He distinctly remembers her saying that she had taken the day off.

With extreme caution he proceeded, not sure whether he wanted to think about what could be lurking around the house. With the amount of enemies she had, it could be really bad. He practically tiptoed through the house, checking the kitchen, the bathroom, even Henry's room, but nothing.

Only one room left now. If she wasn't there, he'd have to tear down the entire town - again - in order to find her. His pirate senses on high alert, he moved towards the door like a thief in the night. He stopped suddenly when he heard a noise coming from the bedroom.

It was Emma, and a smirk appeared on his face when he heard it. A deep, long moan and then, " _Killian_." If he wasn't mistaken, she was pleasuring herself...with him in the forefront of her mind. Excellent. Slowly, he opened the door, as to not to alarm her of his presence. He wanted to see this. He silently entered the room and looked at the bed, his heart skipping two beats when he saw what was going on on top of that bed. Emma was lying on her back, her eyes closed in ecstasy, her legs spread and...his hook in her hand and the blunt, cool curve gently going over her clit.

He was struck by immediate arousal, his anger gone in an instant. The minx had taken his hook for her own pleasure. He didn't mind this one bit. "Oh, Killian..." she whispered. He bit his lip hard to prevent a moan from escaping. He had to enjoy this marvellous view for a moment. His hook was sliding up and down her pretty pussy, her luscious body was covered with a sheen of sweat and all he wanted to do was fuck her into oblivion. But not yet. Biting his lip, he took a step closer and with a smirk he whispered, "I see I needn't go looking for my hook anymore."

He watched as her eyes flew open and her lovely mouth formed a comical 'o', but she didn't stop. If anything, she stroked her clit harder with the cold hard steel. "Killian!" she gasped. "I-I'm so sorry..."

He moved forward with a signature Captain Hook smirk and stopped at the foot of the bed. "I don't mind, love. But you understand that you need to be punished." To his satisfaction, he saw her body tensing up at his velvet voice.

"Please, Killian, I need you." she moaned.

"No, no, darling. First you come. Get yourself off on my hook. Come on, love." he spurred her on, watching with hungry eyes as she moved his hook through her wet and slippery folds. He'd never be able to look at that hook the same way again. "That's it, Swan, come for me. Stroke that wet pussy with my hard hook." His dirty words brought a beautiful blush on her face, and she let out a string of moans. His pants were entirely too tight now, and he squirmed to relieve some of the ache. It did nothing. Suddenly her body went rigid and she screamed his name as she came all over his hook. "Good form." he said, nodding appreciatively. While she recovered a bit, he began undressing quickly, his eyes never leaving hers. The tension in the room was off the charts, and he just wanted to fuck her good. "I'm going to take you now, Emma. It won't be gentle, it won't be long. It'll be hard and fast and you'll enjoy every last second of it." His voice was hoarse with need as he kicked his pants away and climbed on top of her. Her legs spread open for him out of their own accord and, hard as he was, he slipped right inside of her. He stilled for a monent, simply enjoying the feeling of her warm wet pussy wrapped around him. "You're absolutely sopping wet, love. I like it when you're so wet I can just slip in and out without any resistance." he moaned in her ear.

Emma groaned softly. "Shut up and fuck me, Captain."

With a smirk, he started moving slowly. He leaned in, brought his lips to her ear and whispered, "As you wish." Then he slammed into her without mercy, driving his cock deep inside her tight body, his balls slapping her heated flesh, and she screamed. "You like that, don't you? Hard and fast, mercilessly. Tell me you like it."

Her legs wrapped around his hips and she bucked up against him. "God, Killian, I love it." she moaned. "I love the way you talk dirty, the way you fuck me so hard...I love it all."

"Mmm..." he mused. "You like my dirty mouth, do you?" He thrust into her sharply, and she nodded with her eyes closed. "Good. Then I shall continue." He pressed a kiss to her lips and stroked her hair with his hand, while his other arm supported his body. He was literally fucking her into the mattress, and she was loving it. "I can't believe how wet you are, Emma. Can you hear me pounding your pussy into submission? Can you feel your pussy taking every thrust?" he whispered. "You're such a good girl, Emma. Taking whatever I do to you." He buried his face in her neck, his lips pressing to her heated skin. He loved her so much, she let him do anything that he wanted and enjoyed it vigorously. "Oh Emma, please tell me you're almost there, I can't wait to fill your pussy with my come."

She groaned, pulled his face up and kissed him hard. "I'm almost there. God, Killian..."

"Do you want me to fill you up? Until you can't take anymore and then some?" She nodded vigorously. "Oh darling, you're going to be dripping with my come for hours." he growled in her ear. He was surprised he still had the stamina to talk, but he loved to watch and feel her response to his dirty talk. Every word brought a wave of wetness from her delectable pussy, coating his cock with it. "Come for me right now, Emma, or I'll have to fill your cunt with my come and leave you unsatisfied." It did her in. Screaming, she crashed over the edge, and her pulsating walls that fluttered around him made him groan her name and spill his seed deep inside her delicious cunt. They lay for a long time, his cock still inside of her, their limbs a tangled mess. They were sweaty and slippery, but neither minded. They were perfectly content to lie in each other's arms and rest.

"Maybe I should take your hook more often." Emma said, stroking his damp hair and smiling when he looked up.

"Don't you dare." Killian growled, before grinning. "Unless you fancy a repeat of this, then by all means." Emma smiled and she was beautiful, making Killian lean in and kiss her. "You're absolutely brilliant. But why did you take my hook without asking? I would've  _happily_ given it to you."

Emma chuckled. "I know but...I think the secrecy made it that much more exciting."

"So my hook excites you, then?" he said smugly. He never realized it was one of the things that turned her on and he was delighted about it.

She blushed heavily, a deep shade of red that went all the way down to the top of her breasts. "Yes. I don't know why. But every time you run that thing down my spine or use it to hold my wrists together as you ravish me...it turns me on. I can't help it."

Killian ducked his head down to kiss her long and soft, and they were both panting when they stopped. "I don't mind at all, love. I kind of like that I can still find these things out about you."

Emma blushed again and put her head on his shoulder. "Next time I wanna find out your fetish."

Killian wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos feed my muse, and she's a hungry lass. If you could take a moment, it would make my day!


End file.
